osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 7: Pirate’s Arrival
Bandy: And that’s everything that happened on season 3. Bone: Oh cool. But, why did this chat lasted 1 hour if it’s only been like 6 episodes on this season. Bandy: I have no idea. Coal: So, are we doing debut now? Youtube: Well, yeah. Coal: Yay! Bandy: I hope you debut. Bone: Thanks. Debut Youtube: Only one person got 2 votes. That person is... Cardboard Box: I hope it’s me. Youtube: Bone! Cardboard Box: Ah well, at least I tried. See you around Bone. Also, congratulations. Bone: Thanks! Origami: Sigh Youtube: Also, Bone. You will be with The Baseball Crew. Bandy: Yay! Bone: Cool, I’m with Bandy. Youtube: Yeah, cool. Challenge Youtube: Grab some pirate’s costume and swords and ships because you all will be pirates! Obelisk: Yoy! Ammonite: Finally, you talked. Obelisk: Yeah! Bobby Patrick: Let’s just get on with the challenge. Youtube: Destroy the other’s ships. Go! Pole: Come on! To the little ship! Pipe: Isn’t the larger ship better? Pole: Nope. Obelisk: Ooh! This ship is cute. Ammonite: Yeah! Globe: Let’s go, team! Plastic: There! Globe: Hop! Toilet Paper: Welcome to our team Bone. Now, let’s get to the ship. We have lots of work to do. Bone: Ok. They all get on the ships and starts shooting each other Novel: Hey, I know what can help! Shows cannon Pole: Isn’t that dangerous. Novel: Weren’t you a criminal? Pole: Yeah. But what does that have any- Novel: Well, being a criminal is dangerous. So, yeah, this isn’t that much of a deal. Pole: Ok. Novel shoots at The Refrigerators Red: Argh! We are losing! Globe: This fast? Red: Yeah! Globe: I have a plan! Plastic Cup: So, a nice day, huh? Battery: Yeah! Little Eye: Hm, I will lay down a bit. Globe: No you won’t! Little Eye: Why? Globe: Because you have work to do! Toilet Paper: We are clear. The Refrigerators collides with Baseball Crew. Machete, Bandy, Baseball Bat and Brick: Aaah!!! Pentagon: Toilet Paper, Bone, help them! They put rope on themselves and saves them. They whimper a lot. Bandy: I’m scared. Bone: Don’t worry, you’re safe. Pentagon: You! Globe: You! They start fighting. Pentagon accidentally slashes Globe. Refrigerator: Globe! He runs to Pentagon to beat her up, but she dodges and he falls and dies by electrocution Pentagon: Yikes! Coal: Shoots a canon ball to The Refrigerators. Red: Our ship! Plastic: Our beautiful ship!! Antenna: Nice job, Coal. Coal: Thanks. Youtube: The Refrigerators lose. Also. Recovers Globe And Refrigerator. Rock: How did you know that they were dead? Youtube: I can see you. Rock: How? Youtube: By cameras and Antenna. Rock: Oh, ok. Map: We lost...again... Globe: It’s ok. At least we tried. Thanks for making us collide with Baseball Crew. Map: You’re welcome. Also, how did I get here without me noticing? Youtube: I can teleport people. The Refrigerators Plastic Globe Refrigerator Red Little Eye Bobby Patrick Big Nose Map Spear Stinger Skin: Weird. We do a lot of challenges and never talk. Gold Bar: Yeah, you’re right. We need to start talking. Skin: Yeah! Metal Ball: And I need to try not be bland. Bandy: Good idea. Empanada, WFOR an de Pi will too, right? WFOR: Um, ok... Category:Blog posts